ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if the Wattersons were Looney Tunes characters?/The Watterson Family Show/The Ghost That Wished to Eat
The Ghost That Wished to Eat is the fifth episode of Season 1 of The Watterson Family Show. It is the fifth episode overall. Transcript Main plot and Darwin are sitting at a table in the cafeteria, Carrie is next to them. Gumball and Darwin eat their food, they're both pleased by its flavor. Gumball gives Darwin a try of his food, Darwin does the same : Carrie: sighs That's just so insensitive. a lump of food, Eating my food and watching you two at lunchtime makes my life a misery! : Gumball: But Carrie, you like being miserable. : Carrie: That's not the point. I'm followed by a hungry ghost, who always appears to eat my food. : Gumball: So, why do you come to the cafeteria every day? : Carrie: Because it brings out the only feeling I have left: her hair pain. Also, to eat. : Gumball: a sad look for a moment, then cheerfully Can I have the rest of your lunch then? : Carrie: sighs Whatever... starts eating it while Carrie summons the ghost : The ghost: appears Well, well, well. Hey, is that lunch? Man, I wish I still had a body... : Darwin: cheerful Why don't you use Gumball's? : Gumball: the food out What?! Me? : The ghost: impressed Really? You would do that for me? : Darwin: Sure! Gumball's always there for a friend in need. : Gumball: I'' am''? : The ghost: Great! Thanks! : Gumball: No, wait! ghost possesses his body : Gumball: by the Ghost I can breathe! food I can feel! I can eat! eats Nom, nom! Darwin's face I need more! Darwin on the floor, walks through the cafeteria, making all the students scared, leaves the cafeteria, someone screams behind the door. : Darwin: satisfied Another happy ending! : Carrie: You think? [The ghost in Gumball's body runs to "Joyful Burger", throws money to Larry, eats all the food, grabs a burger, takes a pickle out from the burger before eating it. Then she runs to the dumpster, takes a turkey leg from The Hobo, eats all the hot dogs from the Pantsbully's hot dog cart. Then a police officer arrives and the ghost bites him.] : Officer: [into his walkie-talkie] We've got a man down! We've got a man down! [The ghost, inside Gumball's body, runs away and the scene disappears in black] [Gumball wakes up on the sidewalk, in front of his house, confused, surrounded by junk food; Darwin and Richard come to him] : Richard: There you are! What happened? : Darwin: It was that ghost! It made Gumball go on a crazy junk food spree. : Richard: You've got to eat all that food? Awesome! : Gumball: No, it up from the ground, now fat wasn't. belly and breasts jiggle : Richard: at his fattness'' Muffin top! [laughs, then stops, realizing his body is the same as his belly and breast jiggle as he laughs] It's only funny when it's someone else's body! [runs off crying] [Gumball and Darwin are sitting at a table, Darwin is eating a sandwich but Gumball isn't eating anything] : Darwin: [notices that Gumball isn't eating and points at his food] : Gumball: [crosses his arms] I can't eat a thing after last night. that ghost's got a real problem! It made me eat until I passed out. I can not let that happen again. : Ghost: Hey, my friend, [Gumball turns around and looks at the ghost] feel like helping me eat this sandwich? : Gumball: Ugh, sorry. I'm not sure I wanna do that again. : Ghost: [moves the sandwich away from its face] The cafeteria doesn't do refunds, Gumball, but since you said it, it's okay. I guess I can ask somebody. [it sees Anais eating and turns at her] Hey, you! The pink rabbit. Ya want to... : Anais: I'm Anais. What do you want? : The ghost: FOOOOOOOD! [Anais screams] [Later, the ghost in Anais' body goes crazy] : Anais: by the ghost More food! to the kitchen [we see the same footage from earlier but the ghost in Anais' body] [Anais wakes up on the sidewalk, in front of his house, confused, surrounded by junk food; Gumball and Darwin come to her] : Anais: Guys, what happened? : Gumball: Okay. This ghost is insane. : Darwin: I'll call Carrie for help. [It cuts to Gumball, Darwin and Anais in the bathroom] : Darwin: According to Carrie, the easiest way to avoid a ghost possessing a body is by scaring it. The only way that I had in mind is making a drink for each one of us. : Anais: Guys, if you want my opinion... : Gumball: I think Darwin knows what he's doing. :TBD: Subplot :TBD :Richard: Okay, I'd like to welcome everyone to "Richard's Club of Richard." First order of business -- attendance. Hmm. Pretty good. Now, it seems like lately we've been let down by a certain... wife. So I propose a little exercise in trust. Okay, don't worry, Richard. Just close your eyes, let yourself fall back, and someone will catch you. off the glasses and runs on the other side of the room Well, I'm a bit scared, Richard. back and puts on the glasses Well, that's why it's called a trust exercise. Come on, dude. off the glasses and runs forth Mm... Okay. and falls backwards, naturally slamming against the floor. He groans in pain, then sighs All in favor of disbanding the club say, "aye". hand Aye. Motion carried. [Richard wanders along the recreation center's corridor] : Richard: I'm such a reject. I wish there was a club for people like me that no one liked except for their families. I'd join that club in a second. I wouldn't even care what it was about. [The corridor lamps shut down, and a strange noise echoes through the corridor] : Richard: Uh... what's going on? : Colin: Look no further, fellow loser. : Richard: What the...? : Colin: We are the unsought, the weird. : Richard: [Gasps] : Colin: Let me introduce you to... : Richard: [Whimpers] : Colin: ...The Reject Club! Always accepting new members. : Richard: [Laughs] Thanks, I'm desperate, but not that desperate. : Colin: No, wait! We really need new members. We're so bored of talking to each other, we've been phoning up the talking clock for conversation. If you want, you could be our president or something. Or -- or -- or even better, our king! Picture this -- Richard Watterson, king of the rejects! : Felix, Bobert and Ocho: Eh? : Richard: [Laughs] What? King of the rejects? Seriously? [Laughs] Thanks for the offer, guys, but it's a "no." King of the rejects. [Walks away] : Felix: He... rejected us. : Bobert: And laughed at our loneliness. : Colin: Well, we'll see if he's still too good for us when we've finished with him. To the nerd-mobile! [The Reject Club walks like vampires, humming the Batman theme from the '60s] : Richard: [holding a sausage in his nose] You three are very lucky, kids. Seriously. I went to a recreation center with your mother and I was rejected from many clubs, like the fantasy club, the gardering club, etc. [Gumball, Darwin and Anais walk away to confront the ghost, while a rock tied to a videocassette breaks the window and hits Richard's head] Ouch! What WAS that? looks at the cassette "Play me". I guess it can be something good. [He puts the cassette to the player and sees a video by the Eggheads] : Colin: VHS recording Greetings, Gumball Watterson, from our secret lair. So, you think you're too good for us, eh? Well, you'll soon change your mind when we upload your embarrassing school record in a web video hosted by none other than you. DVD video recording, pretending to be Gumball My name is Gumball Watterson and my IQ is smaller than my shoe size. I wore diapers until the age of eleven and once got detention for calling Miss Simian "mum". : Richard: Screams He looks just like me! : Colin: VHS recording Our revenge plan is almost complete. : Computer: VHS recording Uploading. Ten minutes until completion. : Colin: VHS recording laugh And, cut! How was I? Evil enough?